


13 Coming from '30s

by chrisevnas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 13 Going on 30, 13 year old in a big world, Action Figures, Alternate Universe, Awkward, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute, Engaged, Engagement, Except he comes from the 30s, F/M, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rating May Change, Regrets, Sad at some parts, Slow Burn, aka bucky is jennifer garner, bucky is jenna, but he doesn't have the serum, haha - Freeform, idk what this is, if you haven't seen this movie you're missing out, just time travel, romantic, stealing dialogue from them, steve is mark ruffalo, steve is matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevnas/pseuds/chrisevnas
Summary: It's Bucky Barnes's 13th birthday. He's got a great (if not lanky and awkward) best friend Steve, a good family, and he's finally making his way into the popular Alexander Pierce's group.But of course, things go awry, and Bucky wishes himself to just be older, different, new.He wakes up in 2018. Steve is engaged, Alexander is his new best friend, and he's a total sellout.How can he turn back time?ORThe 13 Going on 30 ripoff, in which Bucky leaves 1930 and enters 2018. (They had been born in the 80's when he reenters 2018... just go with it.)





	13 Coming from '30s

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> I'm still writing the other fic on my profile, I'm just really inspired to write this right now. 13 Going on 30 was my favorite movie as a kid, and I just love it so much I wanted to bring it to life with stevebucky.
> 
> But an important note:  
> There are some inconsistencies of real life to the fic. I know the cameras in the 1930's were not as advanced as I made them out to be. Some things will probably be a little odd because the movie is not set in the 30s.  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy. I love you very much.

“Swing around this way just a little bit Jamie, c’mon, right, that’s good!”

 

“It’s James,” Bucky retorted, feeling utterly targeted by the balding school photographer. Had he been this blatantly ignorant with the kids before him? He was too nervous about his hair to remember.

 

“Look over here Jamie, right here…”

 

“It’s James!” he exploded, seeing the bulb flash in front of his angry eyes. God knows it wasn’t the photo he wanted for the yearbook.

 

In fact, after a very long line in the developing center, he was faced with an unflattering picture of himself, mid-sentence, mouth hung open and frustrated lines marring his forehead.

 

“Oh, God,” he groaned. He snatched the photo from the table, walking away quickly until he stepped into the hallway, where he saw himself in a, somehow, even _more_ unflattering light.

 

“Oh, no,” he sighed.

 

The bell rang but Bucky was far too concerned with how he was going to live down the worst school picture known to man to notice his best friend walking up to him, camera in tow.

 

“Hey, Buck!” he greeted, throwing a skinny arm around the taller brunet and flashing the camera in Bucky’s face. Luckily, this time he had enough chance to at least grimace, which wasn’t quite a smile, but wasn’t his damned yearbook photo either.

 

“Steve, please,” he shook his head and began walking. “No more pictures.”

 

“C’mon! It’s your thirteenth birthday, we gotta document,” Steve defended, looking somewhat ridiculous as his small frame struggled to hold the comparatively ginormous camera.

 

Bucky relented a small smile before standing up straighter as he caught eye of Alex Pierce and his posse, making kids separate before their very eyes out of fear.

 

“Hi Alex,” Bucky greeted, smiling brightly at the blond.

 

“Hey, Bucky,” Alex acknowledged with a nod before turning his sights on Steve. “Hi String Bean, how’s everything at the farm?”

 

Steve fumbled with his camera, taking a step back and glancing around him, feigning indifference.

 

“So, how did yours come out, Barnes?” Alex asked, gesturing to the picture Bucky was still clutching in a death grip.

 

Bucky cleared his throat. “Uh… not so good.”

 

Alex nodded sympathetically. “Mine aren’t great either.”

 

Jack Rollins, one of Alex’s finest, snorted. “Yeah, right. Yours are great.”

 

Alex shrugged, thrusting his photo in Bucky’s direction with a knowing smirk.

 

“Wow,” Bucky wondered, touching the photo lightly. “You look amazing on camera!”

 

“Uh, I’ll meet you out front, okay?” Steve murmured to Bucky.

 

Alex laughed. “Do whatever you want, Rogers. He doesn’t need to know everything.” As if on cue, his entire posse laughed, getting Bucky to smile along. Steve scoffed and moved past the group, heading toward the front of the building.

 

“What a freak,” Alex mumbled. “Bucky, we need to talk, okay?” he told more than asked, grabbing Bucky by the elbow and dragging him to a nearby hallway.

 

“So, I told Brock Rumlow that we’re all coming to your birthday party tonight, and he said he wanted to come with us.”

 

Bucky straightened at the name of his crush of three years. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex responded, deflating quickly. “It’s too bad we can’t make it. We really wanted to come. Ms. Carter is on our asses about a group assignment and Brock’s coming to help us, so he can’t come either.”

 

Bucky weighed his options before letting out the tiniest of sighs, undetected by Alex. “I’ll write the report for you?”

 

“Ah, that’d be great!” Alex responded, as if that wasn’t the answer he was digging for anyway. Without another word, he gestured to his group and they left in one big sea.

 

None-the-wiser, Bucky beamed as each member passed.

 

Once everyone had left and Bucky had finished looking off longingly, he let out a small sigh, heading out to find his best friend.

 


End file.
